1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix liquid crystal display device including a transistor in a pixel and a method for driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field sequential (FS) driving is a method for driving a liquid crystal display device displaying a color image by sequentially lighting a plurality of light sources emitting lights of different hues. It is not necessary to use a color filter in the FS driving, which leads to reduction in light loss within a panel. In the case of a transmissive liquid crystal display device, the power consumption of a light supply portion such as a backlight or a front light greatly influence the entire power consumption of the liquid crystal display device; thus, the FS driving is one of effective methods for reducing the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a field sequential color method in which in a data write period, voltages having the same polarity are sequentially applied in synchronization with lighting periods of red, green, and blue backlights to generate red, green, and blue display images, and then, voltages having a polarity opposite to the polarity of the voltages used for generating display images are applied.